


Art for "Long Journey Home"

by ExitTheKing



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExitTheKing/pseuds/ExitTheKing
Summary: My contribution for the 2017 Captain America Iron Man Big Bang (and low-key Inktober pieces) done for the absolutely amazing story by Neverever 'Long Journey Home' which manages to cover everything that is glorious about the multiverse in just one fic so go read it at once and give it some love !Also found on tumblrhere





	Art for "Long Journey Home"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Journey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832098) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> My contribution for the 2017 Captain America Iron Man Big Bang (and low-key Inktober pieces) done for the absolutely amazing story by Neverever 'Long Journey Home' which manages to cover everything that is glorious about the multiverse in just one fic so go read it at once and give it some love !
> 
> Also found on tumblr [here](http://exit-the-king.tumblr.com/post/168445117336)


End file.
